


Hope Fills the Heart

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Children, Family Feels, M/M, Merlin can do everything can he do this?, Merlin vs a five-year-old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Daisy is coming over to spend her very first weekend with Harry, Eggsy, and Merlin.  Harry is away on a mission and Eggsy is unexpectedly called in to work at the shop.  Merlin offers to watch Daisy for the day.He's diffused bombs.  He's thwarted evil masterminds.  He's devised amazing pieces of technology.He can't brush a child's hair.*note - a blow job is inferred but otherwise this story has a general rating
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Evil Angel [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892
Comments: 42
Kudos: 171





	Hope Fills the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Breaking Benjamin song "Anthem of the Angels."

“Chocolate ice cream…those biscuits with the jam in the middle…peanut butter…chicken fingers…” Eggsy says to the inside of the fridge. “Apple juice…”

“Is the fridge talking back to ye, lad?” Merlin says from behind his newspaper. “If not, please close the door.”

“Just making sure everything’s in place,” Eggsy says with a sigh. He closes the door and leans against it. “Sorry.”

“Forgiven.”

“Let’s go over everything one more time,” Eggsy says, and Merlin closes his paper with a sigh. “Got the sheets changed and the bed made in the extra room. Got everything set up in MY room to look like I actually sleep in there all the time. Movies ready, child protection lock on the telly.” He clears his throat and looks at Merlin. “All weapons put away.”

“Aye, Eggsy. It’s not as if we leave guns and knives just lying around.” Merlin glares at him.

“SECRET weapons locked away? She’s not gonna touch a book or put her hand on something and a sword comes flying out?”

Merlin rubs at his forehead. “Nae, lad. The lass will be safe, just like she has been every other time she’s come to visit.” It’s only Thursday, and the visit is to last from that afternoon until Sunday evening. If this is how Eggsy’s going to be, Merlin’s going to stay at HQ for the weekend.

“But she ain’t never come for a whole weekend, just a few hours,” Eggsy says. “I…I want this to be perfect. Want Mum to let her come back again.”

Eggsy looks hopeful and terrified and exhausted all at once. Harry’s away on a mission in Paris until Saturday and Merlin has to bear the brunt of Eggsy’s ridiculous behavior. But when Merlin watches his boy tick things off on his fingers as he mutters silently to himself, his irritation soon fades. There is perhaps only one human being on the planet that Eggsy adores more than Harry and Merlin himself, and that little ray of sunshine is supposed to come for her first sleepover starting that very evening.

Merlin gets up and puts his arms around Eggsy. “Pet, I give ye my solemn vow that there is not one weapon in this house that Daisy will find. There is not one weapon that will accidentally shoot out to injure her in any way. The door to the cellar is locked, and the lock is too far above her head to reach even if she did know how to open it. Ye have bought her favorite foods, and decorated that tiny bedroom absolutely perfectly. If we are missing something, I can run out and purchase it while ye stay here with her. Everything is good.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy buries his face in Merlin’s chest. “I just…I want it to go well, and then Mum will let her come again, and then once she’s comfortable with that, maybe…”

The words are unsaid but Merlin knows what they are. Eggsy has been saying things more often hinting about a need to go public with their relationship. Not to the whole world, just to those whom they hold dear. Michelle. Roxy. Richard. Even Andrew.

“It will go well,” Merlin promises. “And I…” His glasses ping and he frowns. “Excuse me, lad. I need to take a work call on my mobile.” He goes into the office, closes the door, and patches the audio from his mobile into the glasses. “Merlin speaking.”

“Good afternoon, Merlin. I am sorry to bother you, but I have a favor to ask.”

“Of course, Andrew. I hope everything is all right.”

“Well…” Andrew pauses to cough. “Sorry,” he rasps. “I’m afraid I seem to have caught a bit of the flu. I wasn’t feeling my best throughout the day, although I made light of it to Eggsy. As soon as I got home…let’s just say I have not been far from the loo for the past two hours.”

“I’m sorry to hear it,” Merlin says sincerely, wondering why Andrew has called to tell him this information.

“I have a feeling this may last throughout the night…I will be unable to come into the shop tomorrow. Could you please ask Eggsy to cover for me?”

“Eggsy? But he works in the kennel,” Merlin says dumbly.

“I realize that, but he is the only one I trust to take care of things in my absence.”

“But he’s supposed to be…” Merlin stops himself. If he tells Andrew Eggsy is supposed to have the next day off, he’ll drag himself into the shop and be absolutely miserable. “I understand, Andrew. Please get rest, get plenty of liquids into your system. I will inform Eggsy of the change.”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Andrew says, relief evident in his voice. “I figured I should report this to you instead of Arthur, since you could immediately relay the message to Eggsy.”

“You were correct, Andrew. Try to have a good night.” Merlin slaps the side of his glasses in irritation.

He all but stomps out to the kitchen, where Eggsy is actually organizing spoons. “Everything all right?”

“Nae, it is NOT all right. Andrew is sick.”

“Oh, no!” Eggsy says, throwing down the spoons in his dismay. “Something serious?”

“The flu, so hopefully not. But he doesn’t feel he can come to work tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s…”

“Ye need to go in his place,” Merlin interrupts.

“Wot? Me? But I can’t! Daisy will be here!” Eggsy exclaims.

“Aye, I am aware,” Merlin snaps. “But Kingsman comes before family, ye know that.”

“But…but…I put new sheets on the bed for her,” Eggsy says quietly. “They have little unicorns on them.”

“I am also aware,” Merlin reminds him. “I was with ye when ye purchased them. Ye will have to reschedule it for another weekend. There are 51 other weekends on the calendar, lad.”

“I know, but I was really looking forward to this.” Tears actually fill Eggsy’s eyes and he growls at himself, angrily wiping them away. “It was like Mum trusted me. REALLY trusted me. And I had all these plans…the zoo, and the museum once Harry’s back…” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “Plus I think Mum’s going away with a girlfriend tomorrow into Saturday.” He slowly pulls his mobile from his pocket. “Maybe she can reschedule.” Eggsy’s entire body seems to crumble into itself until he’s nothing but a head and knees. He stares at the mobile for a moment, thumb hesitating over the screen. He mumbles an expletive to himself and shakes his head.

“Wait,” Merlin blurts out. “Don’t.”

“But I gotta…”

“Nae, ye do not. The wee lass can still come. Ye will only be gone for the workday.”

“And then what? We leave a five-year-old here by herself?”

“Nae, lad, of course not. That is not legal. I will be here with her.”

Eggsy almost drops his mobile, rescuing it just in time. “YOU?”

“Aye, me. Who else lives here? I can work from home.”

“But you…you’re…”

“Daisy and I have always gotten along well,” Merlin says truthfully. She still calls him “Hammy.”

“Yeah, that’s true…but it’s a lot of work keeping after her,” Eggsy points out. “Unless you sit her in front of the telly all day, and I do NOT want that.”

“I will nae sit her in front of the telly all day,” Merlin retorts. “Ye will give me a list of permitted activities, and I will not deviate from the list.”

“You SURE about this?” Eggsy asks skeptically.

“Nae,” Merlin says honestly. “I am not. But it will make you sad if we have to cancel the weekend, and it will ruin your mother’s plans as well. How hard can it be to look after a child for the day?”

“Famous last words,” Eggsy says, but he slides his mobile into his pocket again. He comes over to Merlin and kisses him. “I owe you.”

“Aye,” Merlin says vaguely, trying to run his mind around what he’s just offered to do. He finally snaps out of it when Eggsy falls to his knees and undoes the button of Merlin’s trousers.

“How about I start paying you back now?”

“HAMMY!” A voice bellows as Merlin is putting away the dinner dishes. “Hammy, I’m here!” JB happily barks as the front door opens and closes. 

“I heard…as did everyone in the neighborhood,” Merlin mutters. He dries his hands and turns around as small feet come running into the kitchen. JB scampers along behind, claws click-clacking on the floor.

“Daisy Baker, you WALK,” Eggsy orders. 

She all but tiptoes the rest of the way across the kitchen. “Hi, Hammy!” Big blue eyes look up at him and blond braids bounce as Daisy jumps up and down. “I’m here! I’m here until Sunday and we’re gonna have so much fun! I never had a sleepover before.”

“We are happy to have ye, lass,” Merlin says honestly. 

“Where’s Uncle Harry?” Harry has progressed from “Hawwy” to “Uncle Harry,” although Merlin is STILL Hammy.

“He had to go out of town for work, flower, I told you that in the car,” Eggsy reminds her.

“Oh, yeah, right,” Daisy says carelessly. “Can we have ice cream now?”

“No…not so close to bedtime,” Eggsy says sternly. “I told you TOMORROW.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” she repeats. “Can I sleep with you tonight, Hammy? Do you have a bed big enough for me and you, and maybe Eggsy so he’s not all alone?”

Merlin looks horrified but Eggsy springs into action. “No, Daisy, you can’t sleep with Hammy. He and Uncle Harry have their own bed and I have my own bed, and maybe we fixed up a sweet little room for you to have all by yourself.”

“My own room?” Daisy gasps. She has her own room at home, of course, but she makes this sound like something very important. “Can I see it now?”

“Yes you can…because you’re going to help me unpack your bags.” Eggsy motions to the duffel and knapsack at his feet.

“How long is she staying?” Merlin asks, gaping at the large bags. “Doesn’t she just need pajamas and a few outfits?”

“You’ve obviously never dealt with a kid, mate,” Eggsy says with a grin. “C’mon, Dais, let’s go up and see if you like your room.”

Daisy skips down the hall, chattering a mile a minute. “Mum said she wouldn’t be afraid without me there, even though it will probably be scary. But she’s going away with her friend Maggie, so maybe she’ll be all right. And I got brand new pajamas, Hammy, with ponies on them! Do you like ponies?”

“Well, I’m not really…”

“I LOVE ponies, and these are so cute! They’re all different colors.” She stops on the steps and Merlin almost falls over her. “Pink and blue and purple and…”

“Keep walking, Daisy,” Eggsy says, giving her a gentle nudge. She hurries up the steps. “Here you go.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip as he opens the door.

Daisy rushes into the room. “This is for me?” She gasps, twirling around. There are posters of kittens and ponies on the walls, and a lovely pink and purple duvet covers the bed. “Unicorns!” Daisy shouts when she catches sight of the pillowcase. “Yay!”

“Your brother worked very hard to make this a nice room for ye, lass,” Merlin says quietly. 

Daisy tackles Eggsy’s legs and almost knocks him over. “Thank you…thank you, Eggsy. It’s the best room EVER!” She climbs on the bed and starts to jump. Eggsy clears his throat and she immediately drops down to bounce on her bum, giggling all the while.

“Let’s see what we have in here.” Eggsy unzips the duffel. “Socks…jeans…shirts…”

Daisy digs into the bag, yanks something out, and throws it at Merlin. He slowly removes the item from his face. “See, Hammy? Ponies!”

“Aye, they are very nice,” Merlin says, handing the pajama top to Eggsy. Eggsy snickers and finds the matching bottoms.

“Put everything in those drawers NICELY, Daisy,” he orders, and Daisy marches back and forth from the bed to the dresser. Once the bag is empty, Eggsy says, “And what’s in here?”

“Um…stuffies and coloring books and crayons and books and stuff,” Daisy says with a shrug. 

“Good Lord,” Merlin murmurs as items keep coming out of the knapsack. “That’s better than Mary Poppins’ carpetbag!”

“Who’s Mary Poppins?” Daisy asks innocently.

“Well I know ONE thing we’re doing tomorrow,” Merlin says. He shakes his head sadly. “Lad, I gave ye more credit. Ye fill the girl’s head with Disney rubbish such as _Moana_ …but ye have not shown her _Mary Poppins_?” Merlin gently pats Daisy on the head. “And have ye seen the best Disney movie of all?”

“ _Frozen_?” Daisy offers.

“Nae, lass.” Merlin is offended. “ _Brave_ , of course.”

“No.”

“Ye are in dire need of an education,” Merlin tells her. 

“Can we go outside with JB?” Daisy says to Eggsy. “I wanna play in the garden.”

“We have an hour or so before you need to settle down and get ready for bed, so yes, we can.” 

Daisy takes off with a shout, yelling JB’s name. Merlin looks at Eggsy. “She is energetic.”

“She’s five. Are you SURE about tomorrow?”

“We will watch _Mary Poppins_ in the morning and _Brave_ in the afternoon, and in between we will color and read and do all sorts of educational things. It will be a very productive day,” Merlin says, mentally planning as he speaks.

Merlin’s alarm goes off at half-seven the next morning and he drags himself out of bed. He goes to the en suite to perform his morning duties, half dreading, half looking forward to the day. Bedtime with Daisy had been an experience; apparently there is a routine to such things. A quiet television program to settle her down thirty minutes before bed. Face washing, tooth brushing, the modeling of the new pajamas, and then the reading of TWO books before kissing her goodnight. And Merlin had to kiss her good night as well. He would never admit this to anyone, but it was touching how Daisy refused to have the light go off without a kiss and hug from him.

He takes a fast shower and then dresses in a pair of trousers and a jumper, his usual home attire while working. He knows no one can see him; he just feels better that way. He will find something for Daisy to do once Eggsy leaves, and then he will check in with his staff. Merlin follows the sound of chattering voices and peeks into the kitchen. Daisy is seated on a chair eating toast and jam, still clad in the beloved pony pajamas. JB is settled under the chair, obviously hoping for a dropped crust or even entire piece of bread. A cup of milk sits next to her plate, and Merlin winces as the toast almost lands in it more than once.

“I told Mummy I don’t like that Jenny, but she says I gotta be nice to her. But she’s mean to me, Eggsy, so why? Why do I gotta be nice to her?”

“Maybe so she sees what a nice girl is like, and how fun you are to play with. And then maybe she’ll be nice too because YOU are.” Eggsy kisses her head. “Morning, Merlin.” He beams at Merlin, and Merlin desperately wants to sweep over and give him a good morning kiss. He loves seeing Eggsy with Daisy. He’s so competent yet kind and loving. It is obvious he thinks the world revolves around her, yet he doesn’t spoil her or allow her to misbehave. Eggsy Unwin would make a wonderful parent someday.

Merlin blinks at the thought. They’ve never talked about children. Eggsy is gay, but that isn’t stopping him from becoming a father, not in this day and age. Does Eggsy WANT children? Are they holding him back? Merlin enjoys Daisy but does not think he would want a child in the house full-time, and he knows Harry would have a heart attack at the thought of tiny hands all over his precious antiques.

“Hi, Hammy!” Daisy waves at him. “Eggsy said me and you are gonna play and be together ALL day!”

“That is true, lass, although I must get some work done.” Merlin resigns himself to a squeeze of Eggsy’s shoulder as he walks past to get his tea.

“I gotta get moving,” Eggsy says. “Figured the two of you could sort out teeth brushing and getting dressed, right?”

“Of course we can. Daisy and I will be an excellent team today,” Merlin says. “Right?”

“Right. I’m good at being a team. I’m always the captain at school. I’m always in charge and everyone does what I tell them.”

“That sounds like what I do at work,” Merlin says. “I tell people what to do and am in charge.” Eggsy snorts and Merlin gives him a sharp look.

“Well, you two figure out who’s in charge without me.” Eggsy squats down next to Daisy’s chair. “I’m trusting you to be a real good girl, okay, flower? You listen to Merlin, because he’s the grown-up and this is his house. His rules, you get me?” Daisy nods emphatically. “Some things he won’t know, and you can tell him, but in the end HE Is the boss.”

“Yes, Eggsy. I will be the best good EVER.”

“And you.” Eggsy turns to Merlin and gives him a hug. “Thank you for doing this. Means the world to me. Have a good day,” he whispers, kissing Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin touches Eggsy’s cheek. He glances at Daisy, who is drinking her milk and talking to JB. “I love ye, lad.” He gives a quick peck to Eggsy’s lips. “Get moving.”

“Yes, Merlin. Bye, flower…bye JB.” Eggsy pets his dog and hurries to the door.

“I’m all done,” Daisy says, waving her sticky fingers in the air. She pushes her hair away from her face and Merlin winces.

“All right. Don’t move. And DON’T touch the dog.” Merlin wets a flannel and carefully washes each hand, between the fingers and down to the wrist. He then cautiously wipes at her face. “There we go. Now.”

“Can we watch a movie?”

“Nae, lass. We need to get ye washed and dressed, and I need to do a few things before I get to work. Upstairs.”

“Okay.” Daisy slides off her chair and struggles to push it in. “Be right back down, JB.” She croons to the dog, sitting on the floor and giving him scratches. JB yips happily and gives her another face wash.

“Come along,” Merlin says, waving a hand at her. She clambers to her feet and hurries to the stairs. 

“Can I wear a pink shirt today?”

“If ye wish.”

“Do you like pink?”

“Not particularly.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t. It is usually a color reserved for girls.”

“That’s silly.” Daisy turns to glare at him from the top of the steps. “Everyone should get to like any color they want.”

“True, and I don’t like pink.”

“What DO you like?”

“Green,” Merlin informs her, motioning to his jumper. “Like Eggsy’s eyes,” he adds before he thinks. He slams his mouth shut.

“Yeah…Eggsy has real pretty eyes. You’re right.” She hops on one foot – or tries to – all the way to her room. She opens a dresser drawer and reaches inside.

“Ye will NOT throw your clothing. Pick out what ye need, and we will go to the bath.”

“Fine,” she grumbles, grabbing jeans, a pink shirt, and everything else she needs.

“Toothbrush,” he reminds her. She huffs out a sigh and marches back to her bag.

He herds her to the bath in the hallway and gets her through the brushing of teeth. “Are ye able to dress yourself?”

“Yeah, but I can’t do the button of my jeans.”

“I will take care of that.” Merlin solemnly turns his back to her. 

Daisy proceeds, with a great deal of grunting and panting, to get herself out of the pajamas and into her clothing. “Can you do my socks and shoes?”

Merlin turns around and helps her sit on the edge of the bathtub. He kneels down to wrestle her feet into her socks and tie the pink and silver trainers and then buttons her jeans. “All right, then. I’m going to clean up my room and then we…”

“We’re not done.” Daisy waves her hairbrush in the air.

Merlin stares in horror at the rat’s nest that is her blond mane of hair. “Can’t you do it?”

“No. I’m five,” Daisy announces, as if that explains everything.

“But I…I don’t know how…”

“Did you NEVER have hair?” Daisy asks, intrigued. 

“Of course I had hair,” Merlin snaps. “But nothing like what you’ve got there.” He takes the hairbrush and starts to run it down through a section of hair.

“OW!” Daisy bellows. “That HURTS!”

“Well, I can’t help it,” Merlin retorts. He tries three more times with the same results. “Perhaps we can simply cut it. I’m sure your mother won’t mind.”

“NO!” Daisy shrieks, clamping both hands onto her head. She starts to cry. 

“For God’s sake will you please simmer down!” Merlin growls. He taps the side of his glasses. “How to brush a child’s hair,” he says, and a video pops up onto his screen. He watches it for a moment and picks up the hairbrush. “Please turn your head,” he says.

“You’re gonna cut it!”

“I will nae cut it, ye have my word,” Merlin vows. Daisy sniffles and removes one hand. Merlin takes the section of hair and gently tugs the hairbrush through little by little. He repeats this three or four times and finally the hairbrush glides through the locks of hair.

“You’re doing it! You’re doing it! Good job, Hammy!” Daisy says proudly. 

“Thank you,” Merlin mumbles. He finally gets all the way around her head.

“I need it up.” She digs into the pocket of her jeans and comes out with an elastic.

This he at least knows how to do. It can’t be much different than binding anything else. He carefully wraps her hair through it, apologizing when she cries out. “Are we done here?” Merlin asks, already exhausted.

“Yes. Let’s go.” Daisy leaves the room.

“Lass, ye have forgotten something. Please take your pajamas to your room…you may leave them on the bed.”

“Yes, Hammy.” She obediently retrieves the pajamas and marches off, hair swinging behind her.

“Bloody hell,” Merlin mutters. He waits for her in the hall and guides her to the master suite. “Please sit on that chair. I simply need to make my bed and straighten a few things.” Merlin starts tugging at the sheets.

“That is a big bed,” Daisy says in wonder. “Maybe me and you and Eggsy could sleep there tonight.”

“I’m afraid not, lass. Ye have the nice room Eggsy decorated for ye.”

“Do you and Uncle Harry and Eggsy ever have sleepovers in there?”

Merlin swallows hard. “Why don’t ye help me?”

She gets down from the chair and helps him pull things into place. “Wow.” Daisy peeks into the en suite. “Can I maybe take a bath in there tonight?”

“If your brother says it’s all right, and ye behave yourself today, I don’t see why not.”

“Yay!” Daisy jumps up and down. 

Merlin finishes straightening up a few things and takes her back downstairs, stopping to grab her knapsack along the way. “Now I need to get to work,” he tells her. “Why don’t ye sit at the kitchen table and color?”

“But I’ll be all alone.”

“Ye will have JB.”

“But what if there’s a fire?”

“There will nae be a fire.”

“What if a robber comes in and tries to steal me?”

“No one is going to steal ye, lass.”

“What if…what if…what if I get sick and die?” Her bottom lip trembles.

“Ye pout like your brother,” Merlin informs her. “I need to work in my office. If ye are VERY quiet, and VERY good, ye may color in there.”

“Okay. VERY quiet and VERY good,” she echoes.

He makes himself a cup of tea and puts some juice into a cup for Daisy. He then takes her into his office and closes the door. “JB is nae allowed in here,” he tells her. “This way he is not sitting outside and whimpering when he sees ye and cannae come in.”

“Okay. We’re in a secret hideout,” Daisy says. 

“Aye,” Merlin says with a smile. He gets her situated at the coffee table and gives her some blank pages from his printer. “In case ye wish to draw something not in your books.”

“Thanks, Hammy.” Daisy beams up at him and he sees her brother’s smile.

Merlin finally sits down at the computer almost an hour later than he’d planned. “Good morning, Morgana,” he says to the face on the screen.

“Good morning, Merlin.”

“How’s everything going?”

“We received that final bit of intel we needed for Percival, and Bors is on his way back from Moscow. Oh…Galahad checked in, he said he should be available for communication if you would need him.”

“Wonderful. Now, we should…”

“Hammy, can a girl have purple hair?” Merlin turns to look at Daisy, who is waiting expectantly with her purple crayon in hand.

“Yes, she can. Now, Morgana, I was thinking if we moved Lancelot’s trip to Athens we could…”

“How about a boy? Can a BOY have purple hair?”

Merlin looks at his screen. Morgana’s eyebrows are raised. “Yes, a boy can have purple hair.”

“Did YOU ever have purple hair?”

Morgana’s eyes go up and Merlin knows she is looking at the bald head on her computer screen. “Nae, lass. My hair was dark brown, like Uncle Harry.” Morgana clears her throat. “Eggsy was called into the shop to cover for Andrew at the last moment, and as you know, he rents a room from us. I am watching his little sister,” Merlin tells Morgana.

“That is quite kind of you, sir,” she says respectfully.

Suddenly Daisy bounces off the floor and runs to Merlin’s desk. “Oh, hi, lady! I’m Daisy Michelle Baker.”

“Hello, Miss Baker. My name is Morgana.”

“My brother is Eggsy. Do you know Eggsy?”

“I do. He is a very nice man.”

“He’s the best. So is Hammy.” Daisy hugs him and kisses his cheek. “Bye, Morgana!” She flounces back to her coloring.

Merlin clears his throat and tries to regain his composure. “As I was saying, Morgana, Lancelot…”

“I’m looking at it now, sir,” Morgana says, fingers flying over the keys of her computer. She can’t keep a tiny smile from her face.

Merlin makes it through the rest of the call, disconnects, and starts reading through the intel for Percival’s mission. “What’s your favorite animal?” Daisy asks.

“I don’t have one.”

“You don’t?” Daisy asks, horrified. “That’s so sad. I like dogs. And horses. And unicorns.”

“Uncle Harry likes butterflies, obviously,” Merlin says absently, wondering if they might be able to get Percival back a few days early with what they’ve just learned. 

“They’re pretty,” Daisy says with a shrug. “But if you had to pick one animal to have forever and ever?”

“Cats,” Merlin says finally. “I’ve always liked cats. They mind their own business and leave ye alone.”

“And they’re soft and they purr,” Daisy adds. “Okay.”

Merlin manages to do about twenty minutes of work before the next question comes. He answers her – less than patiently, if he’s being honest – and finally gives up and calls Harry. “Hamish? Are you all right? Is that the home office?” Harry asks as soon as he’s up on the screen.

“Uncle Harry?” Daisy gasps, almost falling over the table in her haste. “Uncle Harry Uncle Harry!” She waves madly at the screen.

“Daisy? Hello, my dove.” Harry beams at her. “How lovely to see you, darling.”

“Hi, Uncle Harry, me and Hammy are playing all day after he finishes work. I’m here overnight until Sunday!”

“I know, Daisy, and I am quite eager to come home and spend time with you tomorrow,” Harry says. “But where is Eggsy?”

“He had to work. Someone got sick and he had to be a superhero and save the day,” Daisy informs him. “I miss you! Come home soon!”

“I will, dearest, tomorrow,” Harry promises. She waves until Merlin gives her a gentle push toward her coloring. “Well well.”

“Don’t ye fuc…don’t start,” Merlin growls. “Andrew is sick and asked for Eggsy to cover his shift. I offered to keep an eye on the lass.”

“You’re babysitting. YOU?”

Merlin disconnects the call as Harry laughs so hard he chokes. “I can work in the living room,” Merlin decides. “Why don’t we start watching Mary Poppins? Clean up your things.”

“Okay,” Daisy says, shoving crayons and coloring books into her bag. “What’s it about?”

“A magical nanny.”

“Magic?” Daisy’s ears perk up. “That sounds cool.”

“She is. Julie Andrews will always be cool.”

“Who?”

“Never mind,” Merlin says with a sigh. He helps her gather her things and follows her out of the office. JB eagerly starts yipping and running in circles. “Let’s take him out first.”

“Okay. C’mon, JB!” Daisy goes to the back door and waits for Merlin’s nod before opening it and letting the little pug out into the garden. “Ooh, look at the flowers!” Daisy goes to smell a few of the blooms as JB does his business.

Merlin guides her in and gets her settled on the sofa with her juice. “Now I will be right here at this table, but I will be working, so please dinnae disturb me.”

“Yes, Hammy,” Daisy says obediently, picking JB up and puts him on the cushion beside her.

“Daisy, we dinnae…” Merlin shakes his head. He’s quickly learning the true definition of picking one’s battles. He opens his laptop and puts his earpiece in.

Daisy sits quietly as the music starts and the credits roll and Merlin starts to believe he might have a productive morning after all. “Hammy, that pretty lady with the hat is sitting on a cloud!” Daisy gasps. “How’s she doing that? I thought clouds were fluffy and like…fluffy!”

“Clouds are made of water droplets, lass,” Merlin says, not looking up from his computer.

“Mum says never tell lies,” Daisy says angrily. “I’m gonna tell Eggsy you lied to me, and he’s gonna be mad. He says if I lie and he catches me I get time out and no pudding.”

“I am NAE lying!” Merlin says in exasperation. “Clouds are formed by…”

“Ooh, look at that man! He can play all those things with his hands and feet!” Daisy interrupts, clapping with delight. Merlin sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Please keep your voice down, Daisy, I’m trying to work.”

“Okay.” She leans close to JB. “Look, JB, a trumpet and a drum!” Daisy whispers in the dog’s ear.

Merlin manages to read three reports and finally gives up. Daisy provides him with a running commentary of the movie, almost screaming with delight as the animated characters join the human actors. He joins her at the edge of the sofa, unable to keep from smiling as he watches JB curl up with his head on her lap. He finds himself getting just as involved in the movie as she is, and it’s only when the mantle clock strikes twelve that he realizes it’s lunchtime.

“We need to take a break,” Merlin says, turning everything off. “I promised your brother I would nae sit ye in front of the telly all day.”

“But I wanna watch more of the magic lady!”

“It is lunchtime.”

“I’m not hungry,” Daisy pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I am sorry to hear that. Ye may remain here, then, while JB and I have some lunch. Come along, Mr. Bauer.” Merlin snaps his fingers and JB comes trotting after him. He knows that if the humans are in the kitchen, he usually gets something to eat.

“I’m not hungry!” Daisy yells again from the living room.

Merlin starts whistling “A Spoonful of Sugar” as he gives JB his lunch and goes to the cupboard. He knows Eggsy is planning something special for dinner, so he doesn’t want to make anything big. “I suppose I could text Eggsy,” Merlin murmurs to himself, although he hates to do so. This is a five-year-old. Merlin has diffused bombs. He can fix a child something to eat.

“Hammy?”

“Aye, lass?” Merlin asks, refusing to turn around.

“If I was hungry and needed to take a break from telly…could we maybe have cheese toasties?”

Merlin tries not to sigh with relief. Cheese toasties are something he knows how to make, and even Eggsy says he makes them better than anyone in the house. “Well, why should I make ye something like that when ye were so nasty?”

“I…I’m sorry, Hammy,” Daisy mutters.

Merlin turns around to find her all but hiding behind a chair. “I appreciate your apology. Please sit down and I will make cheese toasties.”

“Yay!” Daisy exclaims, obediently climbing onto a chair. “Hammy, how did you learn everything?”

Merlin finds the best pan and pulls it out, turning around to stare at her in surprise. “Learn everything?”

“Yeah, cuz you know how to brush teeth and make beds, and you know how to work a computer and tell the lady how to do the work. You know about purple hair and cheese toasties.” Daisy looks at him expectantly.

“I dinnae know everything, lass. Far from it. I’m an old man, and I’ve had many years to learn things. I dinnae know how to brush your hair.”

“Right cuz you don’t have a little girl.”

“I do not. Although Uncle Harry lets me brush his hair sometimes,” Merlin says with a smile. A drunken Harry Hart LOVES having his hair brushed.

“I wanna be like you when I grow up. I wanna be a boss and tell people what to do, cuz I will know everything. Except I’ll already know how to brush hair.” She touches her messy ponytail. “When I grow up, will I lose all my hair like you, if I know everything?”

Merlin can’t help but smile. “Nae, lass. Ye will keep your hair, even if ye know everything. I promise.”

The rest of the weekend passes by in a blur. Eggsy gives Daisy a quick examination when he hugs her after work. “I know ye are looking to see if she’s all right, lad. I see what ye are about.” Eggsy blushes and shrugs.

Harry and Daisy greet each other as if they’ve been apart for years instead of a month or two. “I brought you a gift,” Harry says. “It’s mostly for when you are a grown up lady, but I figured you are old enough to take good care of it.” He hands her a box wrapped in pink and purple paper.

“Thanks, Uncle Harry.” Daisy carefully removes the ribbons and bows. “Oh, Uncle Harry…”

“This is for your dressing table when you are grown,” Harry tells her, taking out the hand mirror and hair brush. The handles are silver, and the backs are done in cream and mauve, with a unicorn on the back of each. The unicorn has a beautiful pink mane, and purple ribbons flow through the pink hair. 

“Look, Hammy,” Daisy whispers. “A brush…you can use this now, right?”

“Aye, lass, I can,” Merlin says with a smile.

Sunday evening seems to come far too quickly, and Daisy is hugging them goodbye as Eggsy puts her bags in the cab. “I’ll miss you,” she says. “Tell JB I love him, okay? Tell him not to miss me.”

“We will, my dove.” Harry gives her a hug and a kiss.

Daisy surprises them by going to the desk down the hall and pulling out a sheet of paper. “I hided this, like a surprise,” she announces. She thrusts the paper at Merlin. “I drawed you a picture, Uncle Hammy.”

“Thank ye, Daisy,” Merlin says politely, prepared to see a few scribbles resembling a unicorn, or a daisy.

“This is me and you,” Daisy says, pointing to the tall stick figure and a smaller stick figure. The tall figure is wearing glasses and some sort of green shirt, and the smaller figure has yellow hair. “I’m wearing my new pajamas, and you’re wearing green, cuz that’s your favorite. And that’s JB,” she explains, pointing to a small blob in the corner. “And this is Mary Poppins in the clouds…and over here are the penguins that gived them treats. And this is the flowers we saw when we walked JB. And that is a heart because I love you, Hammy.” She gives him a big hug.

Merlin has to clear his throat a few times, and even Harry looks touched. “Thank ye, lass. When I go to work I will hang this in my office so I can always see it.”

“Okay, well, I have to go to Mummy. I’ll ask if I can come again next weekend. Bye!” She tumbles out the door to where her brother is waiting.

Harry looks at him. “I’m impressed.”

“I am capable of many things of which you are unaware,” Merlin says serenely. “I’m not sure what everyone makes such a big deal about.”

“You’re going upstairs to soak in the tub, aren’t you?”

“Oh, Christ yes,” Merlin groans, finally giving in and leaning against the wall. “I am absolutely exhausted. She doesn’t stop, Harry. And the talking! SO much talking. I can’t even hear myself think.”

Harry kisses his cheek. “Come along, Hammy. I’ll run your bath and get your pajamas out.”

“Pajamas…I heard about the pajamas ten times if I heard about them once,” Merlin moans, allowing his husband to lead him upstairs.


End file.
